Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A chording keyboard or input device is known as a computer input device that allows a user to enter characters or commands formed by pressing several keys together, like playing a “chord” on a piano, to create chorded input.
In one design, the chording input device is a seven-button or key chorder, where one key is used for each of the index finger, middle finger, ring finger and pinky, and three keys for the thumb. The chorder can be used with either the left or right hand, or can be used for each hand, increasing typing speed.
These as well as other aspects, advantages, and alternatives, will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reading the following detailed description, with reference where appropriate to the accompanying drawings.